High School DxD: Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan
by demonzone2571
Summary: What if there was once a 73 pillar instead of 72 and this pillar was lost to time and forgotten. Now watch as the leader of the 73rd pillar unleashes the awesome power of the Tailed Beast Clan. Some elements of Nurarihyon no Mago Naruto x Massive Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover so don't hate…**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan Chapter 1: Awakening**

It was a stormy night when two humanoid figures with black wings decided to take refuge in an old temple found in the middle of the Aokigahara Forest in Japan. As the two entered the shrine the two noticed that something was off about the shrine and that was the inside was perfectly intact like it was just made yesterday, unlike its outward appearance which made look old. Another thing that caught their attention was that the walls and floor were covered in kanji creating chains all leading to a statue in the middle of the room. The statue is the size of an average adult human if he/she was sitting on the floor. The statue is an earthen-colored humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. It has what appears to be a blindfold over its eyes. Its back also has a number of spike-like protrusions. The Statue's arms are bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. It seemingly wears some form of robe and its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The wall behind the statue shows the images of eleven demons;

The first resembles a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. On its face, it wears a Noh mask that has the kanji for "zero" (零, rei) and five red hair-like strands sprouting from it. It also has an open mouth very wide that contains large molars.

The second is a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The third is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. It also had two tails.

The fourth primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils.

The fifth is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its four tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, it has a big, round opening, from where it appears to be spiting lava, and it doesn't seem to have a tongue.

The sixth primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and five tails are light brown, with some of the same-colored spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

The seventh resembles a large white, with a slight light bluish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. The creature had six tails.

The eighth resembles a blue, armored kabutomushi (rhinoceros beetle), with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armor, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in color. It has two pincers on its face, usually covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion.

The ninth is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. Like all tailed beasts, it's an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off. It also has straight teeth. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs; instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size.

The tenth is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes; it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The creature also had nine tails making it a kyuubi.

The eleventh demon caught their attention. It was a giant golden wolf with three mismatching eyes one was all pale white (Byakugan), the second eye appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil with thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath (Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan) and finally the third eye in its forehead this eye was red and bore nine black tomoe three on each ring around the pupil (Kaguya and the Ten-Tails' single eye). The wolf also had ten golden tails.

The two figures then turned their attention back to the statue then one of them got this crazy idea as he turned to his partner "want to piss off a Shinto god?" he asked his partner who then raised his arm and aimed at the statue "better question… want to kill a Shinto god?" he asked causing the other winged figure to do the same and aim at the statue. Their hands came to life as they started to glow a bright red, then they fired at the statue destroying it upon impact. The two figures then laughed in the destruction in what they believed to be a sealed Shinto god, little did they know that they've awakened the most powerful entity since the infinitely dragon and the great red dragon of the void.

The storm outside intensified with the winds literally tearing off the roof of the shrine basically terrifying the two winged figures. The fragments of the now destroyed statue then started to come together reforming itself, but it was then enveloped in a bright and unholy light which then expanded until it touched the wooden floor. The orb of unholy light then takes a humanoid shape and then the light fade away revealing a very imposing figure. The figure is a fairly tall, tanned skinned man who has gold blonde hair with red streaks, three eyes similar in design to the picture of the ten-tailed wolf on the wall. The figure also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The male was wearing a lose black robe and on the back of his robe was a larger red Ring-like marking similar to his third eye with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it showing his not too muscular body which was similar to an Olympic swimmer with a fully formed chest, 8 pack abs, and muscular shoulders and arms. He was also wearing a baggy black samurai pants with a wolf and cherry blossom petal pattern and wooden sandals. A few things caught their attention about the figure; 1) The figure had ten tails lazily swirling behind him… 2) Two elongated wolf-like ears protruding from the top of his head… 3) Six scar-like birth marks resembling whiskers on his cheeks three on each side… 4) The scroll that was in his mouth and the blindfold were in his left hand… 5) And finally he was staring directly at them.

The two black winged figures then raised their hands at the blonde figure and started to gather energy "In the name of Kokabiel-sama, you will identify yourself or we will…" was all they were able to say before the blonde put the two items in his hand into his robe, move faster than the blink of an eye then grabbed the two by their faces with his claws embedded into their faces. The two then began to struggle trying to get away from this demons vice-like grip only to feel weaker and weaker with each passing second only to realize the why and it terrified them greatly; this mysterious blonde figure was absorbing their very soul. The figure then pulled his hands away from their heads only for them to fall on the ground dead as their souls were extracted. When he was finished he then unleashed a jet of black flames from his left eye and burned the corpse until there was nothing was left. He then willed the flames away as he then looked up at the clouded sky as it started to rain "so it is true, you're really dead" he said to himself as blood tears started to cascade from his left eye.

After a few minutes, he whipped away the blood tears and proceeded to getting out the scroll and opening it. As he did he found the kanji's for Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn and he then noticed that he was missing 1 queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and 3 pawns. At this he closed his eyes only for a few seconds then they snapped open "so they're alive, just scattered and sealed all throughout this country called Japan" he announced to himself before looking at the scroll again "well then we can't have that now can we and besides this world is new to us and I wanna investigate those power signatures coming from my old stomping grounds now called Kouh" he said as he then bit his thumb, ran his bleeding thumb across each one of the kanji _**"kuchiyose no jutsu: Īviru Pīsu"**_ (summoning jutsu: evil pieces) as he called the scroll then came to life as it disappeared in a large cloud of smoke only to reveal 50 cloaked feminine figures bowing to him "what is thy bidding Juubi-sama" they said in a heavenly unison.

The blonde then chuckled "now, now what did I say about addressing me when we're alone?" he said with a toothy grin "Then what do you ask of us Naruto-koi" they asked again in perfect union. His grin then left his face as his tails wrapped around 5 of each cloaked figure and puts the tips of his tails to their foreheads. As he finished he then proceeded to retract his tails "I have given each and every one of you a brief summary of what has happened since we were all sealed away, it would seem that some of the angel didn't agree with their father thus they fell from grace and became the fallen angel faction lead by Azazel and Kokabiel. With god dead his first son Michael has taken over the duty of governing over heaven and with the 4 original maou no longer around there are 4 new maou who took their place to look over the underworld Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, my former apprentice Ajuka Beelzebub formally known as Ajuka Astaroth and Fallbium Asmodeus formally known as Fallbium Glasya-Labolas. Now with that out of the way, my assignment for all of you is to go in groups of 5 and release the rest of my peerage who're now sealed in various locations across Japan. When you're finished return to the mansion within my dimension and I promise you all that should you succeed with your given tasks I'll reward all of you with whatever you desire and I mean anything you want" he said in a husky tone causing the 50 figures to shuffle in their robes in knowing in what he was implying.

Before they could continue they then scattered to do the task that was given to them by their master. After they have all gone, Naruto then warped away leaving the destroyed remains of his prison and the burn marks on the ground the only evidence that the fallen angels were ever there.

**Meanwhile in the Underworld**

Five figures in a candle lite room looked out the window as they sensed the unfamiliar energy level then one of them broke the silence "whomever is the owner to that rather high energy level, I hope they're friend and not foe" he said causing the other 4 figures to nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile in Heaven**

Several white winged angels sensed the unusual high energy level and trembled as some of the older angels recognized the energy signature "don't tell me… that fathers seal has finally broke and now they're free at last" the male angel said out of fear.

**Forest in Underworld (Familiar Forest)**

Several creatures throughout the forest looked up as they sensed the all too familiar energy signature making them think to same thing _**'our master has returned'.**_

**In the void**

A giant red dragon and giant black dragon were about to do battle when they sensed the unusually high energy level forcing them to stop **"well Ophis as much as I want to fight you I would rather want to face with the owner of that power level" **the giant red dragon said as it turned its attention away from his now former opponent. The black dragon then proceeded to leave _**'I'll see if the owner to this energy level is of any interest'**_the black dragon thought as it left via rift.

**Location Unknown**

Several black winged angels sensed the energy all thought if this new source of energy was either a threat or a potential ally.

**Throughout the city**

Several individuals sensing the energy all thought whether or not to approach the owner of said energy signature or not.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto appeared floating about the city of Kouh and stared at the direction of where the highest source of energy; Kuoh Academy a school which was used as a front for a group of devils. At the knowledge he smiled "looks like I'm going to school and who knows I may add more members to my ever growing family" he said before disappearing in a swirl of black and gold flames.

**Ok that was the first chapter to my new story Highschool Dxd: Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan. Chapter 2 is already in production as well as chapter 5 of my other story Naruto: Master in Training so to all you fans of my story don't worry I haven't forgotten it I've been busy with college that I hardly have time to type, but I'm finished writing the rough draft and will post the next chapter before the end of the month hopefully. **

**Any way I hope you've enjoyed my story and don't forget to rate and review and comment. And to all you flamers out there please do me these three things for me:**

**Cry me a river**

**Build me a bridge**

**And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


	2. Peerages, Pairings and Familiars

**Naruto's Peerage(s) **

_**Those whom have relations to Naruto will appear like this.**_

**Set 1**

**King: **Naruto Otsutsuki (Juubi no Ookami= Ten-Tailed Wolf) _**Queen: **__Kushina no Kurama (Kyuubi no Kitsune=Nine-Tailed Demon Fox ) _**Bishop (1): **Utakata no Saiken (Rokubi no Namekuji=Six-Tailed Slug) **Bishop (2):** Yagura no Isobu (Sanbi no Kyodaigame=Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) **Knight (1): **Karabi no Gyuki (Hachibi no Kyogyu=Eight-Tailed Giant Ox) _**Knight (2): **__Yugito no Matatabi (Nibi no Bakeneko=Two-Tailed Hell Cat) __**Rook (1):**__ Fuu no Chomei (Nanabi no Kabutomushi=Seven-Tailed Rhino Beetle)_ **Rook (2):** Gaara no Shukaku (Ichibi no Tanku=One-Tailed Raccoon Dog) **Pawn (1):** Han no Kokuo (Gobi no Irukauma=Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse) **Pawn (2):** Roshi no Son Goku (Yonbi no Saru=Four-Tailed Monkey) _**Pawn (3):**__ Amaru no Richi (Reibi no Menhiru=Zero-Tailed Masked Leech) __**Pawn (4): **__Mei Terumi ( Lava Dragonoid) __**Pawn (5):**__ Mikoto Uchiha (Fem. Tengu) __**Pawn (6): **__Fem. Haku Yuki (Yuki-Onna) __**Pawn (7):**__ Kurenai Yuhi (Aka-me oni/ red eyed ogre) __**Pawn (8):**__ Hinata Hyuuga (Nekoshou)_

**Set 2**

_**Queen: **__Kaguya Ootsuki (Rabbit Yokai) _**Bishop (1): **Yakumo Kurama (Kitsune) (Daughter of Naruto and Kushina)_**Bishop (2): **__Temari no Sabaku (Kamaitachi)__** Knight (1): **__Hana Inuzuka (Werewolf/Inugami) __** Knight (2): **__Konan (Shikigami)__** Rook (1): **__Tsunade Senju (Vampire/Kyonshi) __** Rook (2): **__Kurotsuchi (Lava Dragon) __** Pawn (1): **__Tayuya (Red Oni) __** Pawn (2): **__Shizuka(Human/ Amazonian Woman) __** Pawn (3): **__Anko Mitarashi (Shirohebi) __** Pawn (4): **__Shizune Kota (Forest Spirit/ Dryad)__** Pawn (5): **__Samui Nii (Raiju) __** Pawn (6): **__Shion (Human/ Oracle/ Necromancer)__** Pawn (7): **__Yugao Uzuki (Weapon Yokai) __** Pawn (8): **__Isaribi (Merefolk/ Kaima/ Amabie/ Ningyo)_

**Set 3**

_**Queen: **__Mito Uzumaki (Tamamo-no-Mae/ Nine-Tailed Evil Fox Spirit) __**Bishop (1): **__Ryuuzetsu (Forest Dragon)__** Bishop (2): **__Natsuhi (Human/ Priestess)__** Knight (1): **__Sara (Fem. Gargoyle) __** Knight (2): **__Tenten (Bear Yokai/ Panda Yokai)___**Rook (1): **Karin Uzumaki (Kitsune) ( Daughter of Naruto and Mito) _**Rook (2): **__Pukara (Desert Spirit) __** Pawn (1): **__Honoka (Human/ Summoner) __** Pawn (2): **__Kagero Fuma (Insect Yokai/ Shokera) __** Pawn (3): **__Kin Tsuchi (Siren) __** Pawn (4): **__Fuka A. (Futakuchi-onna)(Red Hair)__** Pawn (5): **__Sasame Fuka (Insect Yokai/ Shokera) __** Pawn (6): **__Hanabi Hyuuga (Nekoshou)__** Pawn (7): **__Kotohime (Futakuchi-onna)(Black Hair) __** Pawn (8): **__Ayame Ichiraku (Kappa)_

**Set 4**

_**Queen: **__Rin Nohara (Wolf Inugami) __**Bishop (1): **__Koyuki Kazahana (Yuki-onna)__** Bishop (2): **__Yoshino Nara (Shadow Yokai)__** Knight (1): **__Tsume Inuzuka (Werewolf/ Inugami) __** Knight (2): **__Ameyuri Ringo (Merefolk/ Kaima/ Amabie/ Ningyo)__** Rook (1): **__Suzumebachi (Insect Yokai/ Shokera) __** Rook (2): **__Ni (Werewolf) __** Pawn (1): **__Tsunami (Merefolk/ Kaima/ Amabie/ Ningyo) __** Pawn (2): **__Toki (Crane Yokai) __** Pawn (3): **__Haruna (Flower Yokai) __** Pawn (4): **__Fubuki Kakuyoku (Yuki-onna)__** Pawn (5): **__Tokiwa (Human/ Amazonian Woman) __** Pawn (6): **__Hokuto (Human/ Alchemist)__** Pawn (7): **__Shiseru (Human/ Amazonian Woman) __** Pawn (8): **__Mabui (Thunder Bird)_

**Naruto's Familiars**

_ - Dragon King _(Blue Western Dragon) Yu-Long – Dragon King (Green Asian Dragon) Midardsormr- Dragon King (Grey Eastern Dragon) Fafnir- Dragon King (Golden Western Dragon) Vritra- Dragon King (Black Eastern Dragon) Tannin- Dragon King (Purple Western Dragon) Fenrir- Wolf King

**Others in Harem**

Rias G. Asia A. Akeno H. Orphis Koneko T. Kuroka Ravel Phenex Sona Sitri Serafall Leviathan Yasaka

**Other Pairings**

Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou

Sirzerf Lucifer x Grayfia

Kiba Yuuto x Karin x Yakumo

Utakata x Hotaru

Yagura x Guren

Karabi x Karui

Gaara x Matsubi

Han x Ino

Roshi x Sakura

**I removed the angels, fallen angels and most people in the category of "Others in Harem" and made Karin and Yakumo into his children with two of his queens.**


End file.
